Mother's Day Challenge - Euphemia Potter and Walburga Black Edition
by Firediva0
Summary: On behalf of all the children in the world, I thank all of the Mothers who have gone out of their ways to provide for us. Hopefully, through this collection, children and fathers alike will come to appreciate everything you do for us.
1. WB - A Pregnancy Cursed by the Gods

**AN: A tribute to Mother's everywhere. This collection will cover thirteen prompts created by Neon Domino, a mother, and will hopefully help children and fathers alike better understand and appreciate the grueling things our Mothers do for us. Thank you, on behalf of all the children out there.**

 **Word Count: 1,133**

 **Prompt 13: A mother finds out she's pregnant.**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

Walburga stares at the thin tube in front of her, her face blank. Surely, this couldn't be happening. Her, _pregnant_? What kind of joke was this?

Reaching for another pregnancy test, she frowns when, to her horror, a small line is etched into the small hole.

Hand hesitantly going to her stomach, she can't help but fear her husband's reaction.

Once upon a time, Orion had been sweet and caring. He would have been ecstatic to know that she was pregnant, to know that he had done his family proud by continuing their line, but times have long since changed his views.

Whereas he once would have been happy, he would be furious. He was not prepared to have a child. There were too many things to be done, to many people who knew too much. They would be vulnerable with a child, to the point that she was certain he'd want her to abort it.

These thoughts, these horrible, horrible, thoughts, plagued Walburga, causing her frown to morph into an even deeper one, her eyes wide with panic and terror.

This baby was a symbol of their love. Surely Orion wouldn't kill it? Despite her wishful thinking, she knew he would.

Clutching her stomach protectively, Walburga looks up, fiery determination in her eyes. She wouldn't allow Orion to kill their precious baby, wouldn't allow him to go off the deep end once and for all.

No, she'd protect the baby. Even if it was the last thing she did.

Having found her purpose, Walburga stands up and flushes the toilet. After washing her hands, she strides out of the bathroom, her arms still wrapped around her stomach.

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

Months have passed since that day. Walburga knows that she is beginning to show, knows that Orion will soon notice the life growing inside of her. With each passing day, she can feel her heart grow heavier and heavier, anticipation mixing with dread.

Their home, which used to be filled with so much love, had become a war zone. Ever since she pledged to protect their child, they had been getting in more and more arguments. She was concerned of how each decision they made affected the baby, and Orion, oblivious, fought her on every front.

After months, she couldn't help but feel beaten down. It got to the point that Walburga was seriously contemplating leaving their house entirely, venturing off to raise their baby on their own. So deep in her misery, Walburga called upon the girl she had alienated all those years ago, the girl who had once been her closest friend.

"Euphie," Walburga questions softly, shifting from her place at the door. Euphemia Potter looks upon her with shock in her eyes.

"Walburga?" Euphemia says, startled. She opens her arms, as if to hug her, but she pauses. "What are you doing here?" she asks instead.

"Can we talk privately?" Walburga begs. Euphemia looks at her, as if evaluating her, and then nods sharply. She opens the door wider, allowing the other woman to walk through. Working on pure reflex, Walburga makes her way through the small cottage and goes to the living room, sitting down carefully. From her place near the door, Euphemia's lips twitch upwards slightly. She moves into the room and sits across from Walburga, eyeing her with curiosity and a hint of dread.

"What's wrong?" she asks softly. Walburga looks at her and gulps, her eyes abruptly looking down.

"…," she mumbles. Euphemia, having not heard her, asks her to repeat it.

"I'm pregnant," she finally says. A weight seems to lift itself off her shoulders, and she can't help but continue. "I can't tell, Orion. He'll want me to abort it."

Walburga can tell Euphemia wants to say "I told you so", but she holds back.

"What do you want me to about it?" Euphie asks instead. She sounds _tired_ , almost defeated, and Walburga hates that she's the one that did that to her.

"Nothing," she says. "I just needed my best friend."

"When I needed you," Euphemia begins, unimpressed, "you left me for him."

"I was in love, Euphie," Walburga protests. "At the time, I thought you were crazy; that you were just jealous that I had found love in an arranged marriage. I hadn't thought you were right about him, hadn't thought that I was making a big mistake… Look, I'm sorry, okay? But I can't change the past. I was stupid."

"You were," Euphemia agrees without hesitation. "But, I understand that you felt strongly about him. Sometimes, love can blind us."

"I never understood what my mother meant when she said, " _Love is the thing that enables a woman to sing while she mops the floor after her husband has walked across it in his barn boots._ At the time, it had been inconceivable to me. After all, why would a woman ever let herself be so disrespected, but now I understand. When you're faced with putting up with disrespect and receiving love or receiving none, nine times out of ten, you'll put up with the disrespect."

"How far along are you?" Euphemia asks tenderly. For the first time during her visit, she reaches out, her hand hesitantly wrapping around Walburga's own. She smiles softly, enticing a grin out of Walburga, as well.

"3 months," she tells her. "I'll be showing soon, and I'm scared he's going to do something to it."

"Has he done anything to make you think so?"

"Our arguments are getting more heated, Euphie. It's gotten to the point that I'm _scared_ of him. Earlier on, I had gone outside and tried to tell myself that I was being ridiculous. I told myself that, if I sit in the rain, maybe I can drown in something other than my own thoughts? It never worked."

"I don't imagine it would have," Euphemia says softly. Standing up from her spot, she moves closer to Walburga, letting go of the other's hand.

"Can I touch it?" she asks, gesturing towards the slightly protruding stomach. At Walburga's encouraging smile, she gently caresses the small bulge, smiling when she imagined the tiny child growing inside.

"While I can't give you amazing advice, if you ever need to get away, my door is always open," she whispers. She looks up and gazes into Walburga's eyes, fondness floating within her own.

"Don't be a stranger, Wally," she insists. Smiling at the old nickname, Walburga nods and gathers her things. She must go, lest she be questioned by her husband.

"See you later?" she questions. Euphemia smiles brightly and nods, walking her to the door. When she finally leaves, a sense of confidence has pervaded her thoughts. For the first time in a while, she feels like everything is going to be okay.

* * *

 **(1/15)**

 **Gringotts Prompts:** **1\. Quotes (angsty/tragic) - Unknown - "If I sit in the rain, maybe I can drown in something other than my own thoughts." 2. Quotes (love/romantic) - Relationship Quotes - "Love is the thing that enables a woman to sing while she mops up the floor after her husband has walked across it in his barn boots."**


	2. EP - Delightful News

**AN: A tribute to Mother's everywhere. This collection will cover fifteen prompts created by Neon Domino, a mother, and will hopefully help children and fathers alike better understand and appreciate the grueling things our Mothers do for us. Thank you, on behalf of all the children out there.**

 **Note - Any chapter is subject to editing when I see fit. So, if you go back and see something changed, I probably did change it. If it's something major, I promise to tell you all about it, though.**

 **Word Count: 1,002**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

"Honey, who was that?" Fleamont asks, coming down the stairs. Curiosity colors his gaze when he stares at her, and Euphie can't help but smile. Moving from her spot near the door, she walks over to her husband and wraps her arms around him, humming into his neck.

"Walburga," she says softly, grinning when his arms automatically wrap around her waist. "She's sorry, you know. I feel bad for her, too. She finally understands what we were talking about. They've been having arguments, and she's scared that he won't react well to her pregnancy."

"How far along is she?" Fleamont asks. If his wife is willing to let bygones be bygones, he is too.

"Three months," Euphie sighs. "I'm scared, 'Monty. What if Orion really does put a hand on her baby?"

"He won't," her husband says, conviction clear in his voice. "If it comes down to it, she'll simply move in with us. She was your best friend, Euphie. We take care of our people."

"That we do," Euphie agrees. She finally pulls back from their hug, her eyes shining with a warm fondness. "Together, let's raise children who won't have to recover from their childhoods."

"Have you told her you're pregnant?" Fleamont asks. When Euphie shakes her head, he laughs. "Still bitter?"

"Very," she returns with a wicked grin. Fleamont stepped back, trying not to look at her as if she were the sun, yet he saw her, like the sun, even without looking.

"You're wonderful, you know that?" he questions instead. Euphie beams at him, winking.

"You're not too bad yourself," she compliments. "Now, shall we go eat? I am rather famished."

"We shall," Fleamont agrees, extending his arm. "After all, you have to feed two."

With a shared smile, they both look knowingly at her stomach, delight rushing through their veins. Happiness loomed on the horizon.

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

"Hey, Wally," Fleamont greets with a smile, opening the door for the pregnant woman to enter. Walburga does, a grin lighting up her face.

"I haven't seen you in forever," she says, astonished. "You're looking wonderful. I take it Euphie is taking extra good care of you?"

"Oh, honey, did you ever doubt it?" Euphie pipes up, walking into the room. She smiles at her friend, warmth shining within her eyes. Walburga shakes her head, a mirthful chuckle slipping past her lips.

"You said you had news?" she says instead, sitting down on the couch. Euphie nods excitedly and walks rapidly over to her friend, gesturing for Fleamont to do the same. Gently, she takes Walburga's hand and looks deeply into her eyes.

"We're pregnant," she says happily. For a moment, time seems to still. Walburga stares at her, uncomprehending, and then her eyes light up with barely restrained happiness. She reaches out and gives her a hug, mindful of the baby growing within her stomach.

"How long?" she asks, shocked. Fleamont smiles at her enthusiasm, relieved that Walburga wasn't jealous or mad. He didn't know if Euphie could have coped with that.

"Three months," he answers softly.

"Our babies are going to be due around the same time," Walburga breathes, an excited gleam coming into her eyes. She turns towards Euphie, exaggerated anger within her gaze.

"How come you didn't tell me?" she questions. Euphie smiles at her innocently, winking.

"I forgive, but I don't forget," she says sassily. Rolling her eyes fondly, Walburga reaches out to touch the barely showing baby bump, awe in her gaze.

"We're going to be mothers," she says, disbelief clear in her tone. Euphie nods, her eyes softening.

"Don't worry," she says. "Orion's not going to ruin this for you. We'll both be due, and have plenty of domestic moments. Orion won't get away with this. I swear."

"How do you know?" Walburga asks, dread slipping into her tone. Her excitement dims a little, replaced by worry.

"I'm going to do something about it," Euphie says secretly, "and if that doesn't work, you'll simply have to leave him. You can live here-"

"Euphie," Walburga interrupts. "I can't leave Orion."

"Sure, you can," Euphie says, her voice oddly serious. "Contrary to what you might think, giving up doesn't always mean you are weak; sometimes it means you are strong enough to let go."

"I love him, Euphie," Walburga protests. "Before we began to fight, I was happier than I had ever been. I truly believe we can go back to what we were before."

"In that case, I'm going to help you," Euphie says, determined. "Come here every day for lessons on how to control your man."

She pauses at Fleamont's indignant squawk, smiling.

"In fact, I'll give you a lesson right now," she begins, ignoring Walburga's eye roll. "Eye contact is way more intimate than words can ever be. Don't try to get him to see things your way. Instead, pull him close and _show_ him what you want. Entice him to make love to you like he used to. I promise that he'll fall under your charms."

She ignores the startled laugh Walburga gives, continuing.

"Besides, what do you have to lose? If you're not going at it too hard, your child will be alright, you get pleasure, _and_ you get to fight for what you believe in! It's a win, win situation!"

"Euphie," Fleamont finally cuts in, his own laughter finally beginning to die down. He chuckles, shaking his head fondly. "Please, _stop_."

"Fine," Euphie concedes, pouting. "We'll continue these lessons tomorrow, shall we? Fleamont, darling, will you take her home?"

"Of course, honey," he says, rolling his eyes when Walburga begins to protest. "You're pregnant. There's no way I'm allowing you out there on your own."

Unable to refute, Walburga made her way to the door sulkily, ignoring the snickering behind her. Later, in the silence of her own home, she thanked every deity in existence for giving her the courage to straighten things out between Euphie and herself. If she hadn't, God knows where she'd be.

* * *

 **(2/15)**

 **AN: So, this has officially turned into a full-fledged story. In the beginning, it was only supposed to be unconnected one-shots, but now I'm intrigued. Look forward to more chapters! Thank you, Cassandra30, for the inspiration for this chapter and the rest. Also, please keep in mind that this is a Muggle AU! They aren't wizards, hence the fact they don't use the floo (nevermind the fact that pregnant woman shouldn't take the floo!)**

 **Gringotts:** **1\. Quotes (love/romantic) - Anna Karenina - "He stepped down, trying not to look at her as if she were the sun, yet he saw her, like the sun, even without looking." 2. Quotes (love/romantic) - Relationship Quotes - "Giving up doesn't always mean you are weak; sometimes it means that you are strong enough to let go." 3. Quotes (love/romantic) - Famous Writers - "Let's raise children who won't have to recover from their childhoods." 4. Quotes (love/romantic) - Famous Writers - "Eye contact is way more intimate than words will ever be."**


End file.
